


Reflections

by useyourlove



Series: Dana's Tumblr Drabble Meme of June 12-13, 2014 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jaime's Cersei Obsessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Tumblr drabble meme: Jaime/Brienne for somequeerdistortion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

_If I were a woman, I'd be Cersei._

There stands Brienne. Tall, but not proud. Shoulders slumped. Hair dull. Face like a peasant's potato. The sun does her no favors. The sun doesn't turn her hair to gold, just straw.

_I'd be Cersei._

Her blade caresses the air, so swift, so deft it doesn't even think to cry out at the affront. She could slice through a man's skin with such precision the wound wouldn't even hurt until he chanced to glance at it.

_Cersei._

They stumble through the countryside, and he ignores that she is what he should be.


End file.
